The Great Candy Race
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Nine teenagers, one bet. Winner? All the candy and pie you could possibly eat... Loser? No pie and all the laundry and smelly socks in the world for one month. This year, Halloween is a competition.


**Well... ahem... this is awkward... so uh if you don't follow me on deviantart or tumblr, my computer hard drive crashed and with that, erased some of the fics I was updating (we managed to recover plenty and for that I am thankfully)... and I will be getting caught up this week I promise... Sorry to say I had to rewrite my original plans for this special. It was supposed to be five silly shorts that was going to be quite different from this... instead, it turned into one small short I started writing on my phone a few days ago for fun...**

 **I really wished I managed to write something as fun as last year's 18 chapter Halloween special... but things just are out of your control sometimes... so have a silly one shot of stupidity. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

The boys sat around on the curb side by side, taking a break and looking at their candy sacks, slightly disappointed at everything that was happening that night so far. Unlike most kid's bags, theirs weren't quite halfway full even.

"Why did you have to make that bet with your sister Kai?! Why?!" Jay sounded like he was going to start crying. "As it is people have been giving us like… nothing and keep asking how old we are and if we're too old for this, it's embarrassing to be honest… I thought the original plan was to hang out with the girls… Darreth was supposed to be having a little party or something..." The ninja in the yellow Pikachu onesie brooded.

"Yea, way to go Kai for ruining the night with the whole macho ninja thing you always pull… we'll get stuck doing all the laundry until December…" Lloyd grimaced, looking at his best friend. "Not mention we won't get that last pie…"

The fire ninja could feel all four if his friends glaring at him so he stood up, "You guys forget that the girls are our ages, maybe they got even less for all we know! And if I recall… you guys were backing me up completely!"

"You can't blame us! It's instinct! You started the whole argument with Seliel anyways…" the ice ninja dressed as poorly wrapped mummy defended himself and the others.

"OH MY GOSH! Look at this haul! We really scored big in this neighborhood!" A quickly flash of blue and pink darted along the sidewalk with three other figures.

Everyone hid in time to see their girls practically skipping together, look excited beyond interruption had silenced their fighting but now the boys just had pits in their stomachs because they knew what that meant if the girls were laughing.

"I can't believe how many people thought we were fourteen!"

"Price if being as cute as we are I guess!"

"I don't believe this…" Cole's mouth dropped when he saw their costumes. They had set out around the same time, but they didn't really pay attention to what they were wearing until now. They half expected the earth ninja to be disgusted with the fact they were losing to them…

It went a bit different than that though...

"Seliel is so cute as a little Dorothy! And she even brought the plushie puppy I won her at the Mega Monster Amusement Park last week as her puppy in the basket!" He suddenly started gushing over her.

"And Pixal is such an adorable little flower fairy," Zane sighed dreamily look at the silver hair android's backside. "She's so pretty with those flowers in her hair… don't you think so?"

"And my Nya is so cute as a little red riding hood. It's so perfect on her! She looks so pretty in red..."Jay agreed, having a dopey smile on his yellow and red painted face himself.

"Focus guys!" Kai shouted at the three lovestruck fools. Lloyd just rolled his eyes at the whole situation in general.

"But don't you wanna see Skylar in that cute witch costume? It looks very nice on her," the ice and lightning ninja looked back. "We expected you of all people to want to see that…"

Kai quickly looked over to see what the white ninja was talking about.

"Are we gonna do something or sit around staring at your girlfriends like a bunch of idiots?!" Lloyd finally spoke up, with these four, they seemed to be very easily distracted by their girls, unlike Lloyd who was quite pleased without having a girlfriend.

"I… you're right… we need to swipe some from them until we have a little bit more than them…" Kai nodded, refocusing. "Or… maybe most of it just to make sure…" He started scheming.

Cole didn't seemed to like that idea though, "Seliel held off a nindroid hoard for weeks before we showed up, all on her own… I don't want to invoke that wrath thank you very much… and trust me, she can do it dressed in those red heels! Not to mention Nya's threat from last year if we tried anything ever again? You're asking to be murdered dude...".

"I saw what she had in her bag… She has full sized snickers bars," Kai had a dead pan face.

"I'm in".

"Jay and I oppose this plan completely…" Zane folded his arms indignantly, "sorry guys, but it is not fair and we do not wish to hurt the girls by cheating to win much less compromise their affection towards us".

All eyes turned to Lloyd, he would be the deciding vote it seemed. He looked like he was going to lean to Jay and Zane but Kai decided to appeal, the same way he did with Cole.

"Lloyd, full sized snickers-"

"I have a PEANUT ALLERGY KAI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Lloyd blurted out angrily. If there was one thing that can kill the great green ninja, it was a mild allergy to peanuts.

"Fine then… Skylar has a hoard of sweet tarts with your name on it if you back me and Cole up on this idea". He rolled his eyes.

Lloyd still looked hesitant but sighed after giving it a moment of thought, "Just because I don't want to get stuck doing all the laundry… sorry guys..." he looked over to Zane and Jay who looked at him angrily.

"Then let's go, it looks like they're heading to the mall next before the stores run out of candy and close down," Cole jumped up, rubbing his hands together.

Zane and Jay traveled behind the other three, exchanging worried looks, this could easily get out of hand knowing Kai. They would go just to make sure nothing bad would take place, they wouldn't dare try to go behind their backs and help steal from them.

* * *

Now, you see, it was the night of Halloween, in case you didn't take the hints of candy and costumes, but I'm sure you did though, you all are smart… plus it's October and I promised a Halloween story this year...

Anyways, to fill you in on why the boys are out on this stupid endeavor; earlier that night, the five were pretty much drunk on apple cider and chocolate and cockilly bragging how great they were on the way out the door to a party when it got out of hand and they were quickly challenged by the girls to this ridiculous competition that they couldn't possibly back down from.

The winners would get to make the losers do all the laundry for a month, which Misako and Zane weren't quite against, they did get stuck doing most of it if the others didn't pitch in once in awhile, and would get to share the last pumpkin in the house. And everyone loved Misako's baking so who could say no to that as a prize?

However, like you all saw, the girls were winning this race by a mile, and the night was almost over, so you can all imagine what a rush the ninja were in to just get this little scheme over with.

I wonder what will happen this year… will the boys ever learn not to start stupid things?

* * *

"Alright, they just went in, make sure they don't catch on to what we're up to I guess," Cole folded his arms, getting up after they made sure all four were inside. "I really hope I don't get the wrath of Seliel invoked on me…" he mumbled a second time that night.

"Nya and Pixal are taking the floor and Seliel and Skylar went up the escalator, I'll take upstairs, who's coming with me?" Kai asked.

"I will I guess," Lloyd shrugged.

"I'll catch up with you guys," Cole eyed Jay and Zane who did not look in the mood to do this, he wanted to avoid the two upstairs at all costs, he could at least fend off Nya well enough if Jay was there with him.

The red and green ninja shrugged and left without much of a second thought to it. When the earth ninja in the pirate costume looked back, Jay and Zane were walking right up to their girls, not even trying to pickpocket them.

Cole quickly tried to catch up to them but decided to quietly do so.

"So are the others here as well?" Pixal asked brightly once they exchanged 'hellos', "we haven't seen you guys all night! We are having a lot of fun, are you having fun too?"

Jay looked away and smiled uneasily, "Yea… but we kinda split for a bit, the others might around here somewhere… we wanted to hang out with you for bit… you know how the other three get with candy..."

"Quite true," Pixal nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Cole quietly snapped to himself after hearing that insult. "Says the kid who gets hyped up on cotton candy… geez…"

"Oh," Nya seemed a bit surprised, normally on Halloween, the guys never split up, in fact, they rarely split up at all unless a mission required it or they just wanted to do very different things. Something didn't look right on her boyfriend's face. "Jay, you okay?"

"Hmm? Yea! Of course I am!" the blue ninja cough and started breaking away, "I'm just… gonna go over there and get ice cream or something… do you guys want any?"

"Hehe sure, I'll go with you!" Nya broke away with the freckled ninja, happy to do something with just him for a change.

Zane just sighed, looking at Pixal who was holding his hand. He wanted to go after Jay but he didn't want to leave the girls. Besides, the idea of doing all the laundry wasn't exactly a bad idea for him, he kind of enjoyed doing and ended up doing most of it anyways.

Cole just sighed, "Two softies on the team… that's what they are… two mushy… oh gosh who am I kidding? I'm avoiding this too..." he shook his head. "Maybe I should go see about Kai and Lloyd. I bet they're doing way better than this…"

There was a sudden and loud shout for help that echoed throughout the entire mall. The earth ninja turned around and froze, like what the other people were doing as everyone stared up.

"COLE! TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO STOP DANGLING ME OVER THE LEDGE HERE!" It was Kai's voice for sure. Low and behold the the fire ninja dressed up in a vampire costume, legs kicking as Seliel kept a firm grip on him with both hands, pure rage on her face.

"I HATE CHEATERS KAI!" she snapped at him at equal volume.

Lloyd looked to be under the hostage of Skylar, keeping quiet which was probably for the best.

"How dare you steal from me you fire rat!" the pink haired girl hissed again at him.

"I expected better from- okay maybe I'm the one expecting this…" Skylar scratched behind her ear, giving it a second thought.

Nya, Pixal, Jay, and Zane ran beside Cole as well, staring with him. "What the hell is going on now?" Nya looked to Cole who looked uneasily easy. "Is that Kai!?"

"You with them?" a mall security officer came over to the five. They all slowly nodded, not quite knowing what to expect from a question like that.

The next thing they knew, they were face first on the pavement outside the mall entrance, most of the candy both sides had were left behind in the tussle to get away from the security.

"I cannot believe you idiots!" Skylar tackled Kai angrily from behind, punching his shoulders furiously. "Now we're pretty much equal! Do you know how long it took for us to get all of that candy?! Seven neighborhoods! And we had to go walk all the way to the upscale ones to get the full sized candy bars!"

"Hey guys… we can still settle this I think…" The blonde green ninja in the skeleton face paint stood up with a smirk, "First team to get home wins, simple as that… have fun running in those heels while we got sneakers!"

The boys quickly made a scramble to get to their feet and took off as fast as they could with their remaining bags of candy.

Not long after the took off however, they saw the girls were keeping up side by side with them. "We're girls, did you not expect that we could run well in these things? We're the masters of that!"

Finally, miles later, they were all huffing and puffing by the time they saw the gates to the monastery in sight, all pushing to keep going. Feet and legs sore, lungs burning and throats dry beyond belief.

* * *

"I think that was the last of kids… not many families make it out here… shame you buy so much of this stuff," Misako yawned, leaving the rest of the candy on the table, "Maybe the kids will like what was left over…"

"Or ya know… maybe I can just… help finish that…" Garmadon pulled the bowl away before leaning down to quickly kiss his wife.

The two sat down next to each other on the couch, both looking quite happy that they could have more time alone as things died down… when the door pretty much broke down, a heap of nine teenagers hitting the floor with a loud crash.

"HAHA I WIN!" Lloyd shouted as loud as he could, his voice was quite hoarse though.

"I hit the ground first!" Nya shouted back, "We win!"

"No… we…" Jay panted, laying his face on the floor, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up…" he went silent.

While the teenagers were busy bickering and wheezing, the two adults stood up and walked over to them, "You know… the mall security called not a long time ago… said the green ninja managed to get himself and his friends kicked out for the night because of violent behavior… we thought it was some mistake and that it was a bunch of irresponsible kids being stupid..."

"Well, I mean, we weren't wrong…" the older sensei coughed.

"Seliel dangled be off the balcony! Like, totally off! She's crazy!" Kai wheezed, accusing the Phantom ninja.

"They couldn't handle losing so they tried to steal our candy so we would have to do all the chores and stuff!" Skylar growled back at Kai who shrank back.

Lloyd's parents looked at one another and sighed, "Only one way to settle this I guess…" Garmadon shook his head and picked up the remaining bags of candy, dragging them away from the ninja..

The kids thought he would count them and pick a winner… but no, he didn't seem to have the same idea in mind at all.

"Go do the laundry, you're all losers, maybe this will teach you all the importance of sportsmanship," he looked over his shoulder. "Hey Wu! We got a whole 'nother pie for us to split! Wait until you hear what your students did!"

Misako turned back to their shocked faces, "You heard your father Lloyd, all of you, get to work". She pointed down the hall.

The nine collectively groaned and laid their heads down, ready for a nap, not to do more work!

 **So in case you didn't know here are the costumes: Seliel- Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, Cole- Pirate, Nya- Little Red Riding Hood, Jay- Pikachu, Kai- Vampire, Skylar- Witch, Zane- Mummy, Pixal- Fairy, Lloyd- Skeleton.**

 **And yes, I like the headcanon of Lloyd have a peanut allergy. So he has that now in all my stories...**

 **Garmadon and Misako? Not sure, maybe vampires as well... my friend Steven and I had this whole idea that would have been one of the shorts but I couldn't find the time or inspiration to write it after the whole computer problem...**

 **So... there might not be any updates this week... idk yet, let's see how things go. I need to find my groove again I think. I almost have First Master's update rewritten and ready to be posted. I have ideas with where I'm taking that and maybe I'll find time to write an update for In Another World... and I might start up Falling Inside the Black again... I know it's been a long time for that story... anyways... yea, I work to do...**

 **Thanks for you're patience guys and I hope you have good day... or night... depending on when you read this... it's technically 12:22 for me... soo... yea... later!**

 **~Mar**


End file.
